Grand Master Z
by sageof6way
Summary: The Grand Master of the White Rose is 500 year old and need to pick a student. Enter Gohan. Starts at Saiyan Saga. Will continue to Cell The Grand Master is the main character in my novel on sale on Amazon/ create space. First chapter is longer. Please review and tell me if you are going to take a look at my book
1. Chapter 1

This is based of my book/ oringal published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

Defense of Earth

Xxx

Alexander had lived a long life. He was not satisfied at age of 500. His accomplishment meant nothing unless he could find a student who can inherited his title. The Grand Master was sitting in his temple., looking into the future.

It had been 481 year since he stopped the Lord of Shadows. His comrade died from old age. He had sustained his life by using chi.

I need to find a student," said the man. His eyes snap open as he sees what appears to be a boy in the wilderness, running from a Dinosaur. "He will do."

Reaching out the amount of power from the boy was staggering. I have found my successor."

Xxx

In the wilderness Gohan was currently running for his life. The T-rex found its head on the ground. Standing above the man eater was Alexander. "That takes care of him," said Alexander. "What's a child doing out here?"

"Who are you?" asked the young boy.

"My name is Alexander," said the old man.

"Well Mr. Piccolo want to get me ready to face the Saiyans," said the boy. "I am Gohan."

"Why is he not training you?" asked Alexander.

"He want me to survive by my self," said Gohan.

"I see," said Alexander. "How about a deal."

"I will train you in survival strategies for a week, said the Grand Master. "I would like to get you ready for this battle."

Xxx

Alexander was true to his word and gave the young Gohan some tip on survival. Alexander also decided to train him in his form. Over the month Alexander did not help Gohan survived after teaching him. The young Gohan had to learn some stuff on his own.

As the darkness fell Alexander flew up to a peak and saw the green man standing there. "You could taught him some survival skill, Piccolo."

"Who are you?" asked the cape wearing alien.

"I hear we are have some invader?" asked Alexander. "MY skills have gotten a little rusted over the few year."

"A spar?" asked Piccolo.

"If you're not scared," said Alexander.

Xxx

The year came and gone as Gohan, Piccolo and Alexander stood shoulder to shoulder . "They will attack us first," said Piccolo. "The three of us are the strongest."

Alexander was wearing the Grand Master Robe. When he put it on all he said was "one more time."

He beard grew, going down to his chest. His white hair made him look dignified and wise.

At East City two pods landed, destroying several buildings. Exiting the pod was a tall, bald headed man and a shorter black haired man. "So this is Earth?" asked the taller one. "I was expecting more Vegeta."

"Now Nappa, we're not here to sightsee," said Vegeta "We are here for the Dragon ball and then the planet will be destroyed."

Nappa raises his hand. "Let us start."

The city is quickly destroyed. "Damnit Nappa," said Vegeta. "You should think before acting,"

"What do you mean?" asked Nappa.

"What if the Dragon were in the city?" asked Vegeta. What's done is done."

The two fly up and disappear in the horizon leaving a destroyed city.

Xxx

Back at the battle field, The three were joined by a shot bald man. "Krillin," said Gohan.

"Glade I made it on time," said the bald man.

They are joined by three more people. The warrior Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. "Who are you?" asked Yamcha.

"Shouldn't you be in recliner old man," said Yamcha.

"I will stay right here young one," said Alexander. "Someone needs to show young one real fighting."

"I think the enemy is here," said Alexander.

Above them where Saiyans. They gently float down. "Nappa, get a read on their level," said Vegeta.

Clicking the device on his eyes he frown. "The strongest is the old man at 1000," said Nappa.

"I thought so," said Vegeta. "They are hiding their strength."

"So let's get the Saibaman on them," said Nappa. Getting a nod from Vegeta, Nappa planets some seed and green monster appear out of the ground.

"We will make this a one on one fight," said Vegeta. "Seven of you and seven of my Saibaman."

Alexander walks forward. "I will take the first fight," said the Grand Master.

"Why are you fighting?" asked Yamcha.

"Out of everyone, he is the strongest," said Piccolo.

"Kill him," said Vegeta. The Saibaman charges, however he is dispatched by a flick of Alexander hand. The Saibaman sliced in half.

You see a sheathe underneath his robes. Vegeta scouter beeped. "Impressive. 2500," he said.

Everyone else was stunned. "Who is this old man?" asked Yamcha.

"He trained Gohan in his form," said Piccolo. "With him here we might have a chance."

Turning his gaze on the other Saibaman, Alexander quickly fired a ki blast kill the remaining ones. "Let's stop with the games," said the Grand Master.

Nappa, your turn," said Vegeta. The Bald Saiyan walks up. "Who is first," said Nappa as he fires a blast at Yamcha killing him.

"Yamcha," shouted Krillin.

"Next one is," Nappa did not finish as he is kicked into the mountain side. "Who did that?"

He sees Alexander in the Snake form. Flying at the grand master. Nappa sends the Alexander into the cliff.

Piccolo an Gohan fire Masakos at the bald man only for him to take it. "Pointless," said Nappa.

Xxx

At an island in the middle of the ocean. The people where watching the news as they showed the fighting going on. "Master Roshi. Who is the old man?" asked a blue haired female.

"That robe. It's the Grand Master of Order of White Rose," said the old man with sunglasses.

"Never heard of them," said female.

"He is the remaining member," said Roshi. "He is considered the strongest. So powerful that the Demon Piccolo did not attack him."

"Why appear now?" asked blue haired female

Xxx

Alexander took out his sword and went to slash at Nappa. The mighty Saiyan dodged it but was cut near the eye leaving a scar. "What's wrong Nappa? Having trouble?" asked Vegeta.

"I will kill everyone," said Nappa as he charged Tien cutting his arm off with a karate chop.

Nappa gets ready to finish Tien off when Chiaotzu appears on his back. "Bastard," said Nappa as he tried to shake the little guy off.

"Stop it," shouted Tien. All you see is an explosion and Chiaotzu is gone the smoke clears and you see Nappa with some burns but other than no other damage.

"Chiaotzu," said Tien. "I will avenge you. Tri Cannon."

The attack hit but Nappa has no physical damages as Tien used all of his energy and dies. Alexander got ready. "Looks like he is done playing," said the Grand Master. "Everyone get ready, he is going all out."

Nappa charges Alexander going into a fist fight with him. Sending the Grand Master into the ocean. "Sensei!" shouted Gohan.

Piccolo fire a blast at Nappa, but it is knocked away. The battle start to turn against the heroes of earth.

"Goku!" shouted Krilin.

"Nappa stop, who is this Goku? Is he Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Two hours break. See if he comes."

Alexander flies out of the ocean and hear that the Saiyan are giving them 2 hour.

The four remaining warriors sat down. "Alexander-sensei," said Gohan.

"I am alright," said Alexander. "Wish I was young. My stamina is not what it used to be."

"You did a lot of damage to the big one," said Krillin.

"Yes, but what is the cost? Three of ours are dead. Neither of them have been taken out," said Alexander. "We are at a disadvantage."

"Any plans?" asked Gohan.

"How about grabbing their tail?" said Piccolo. "They will be weak."

"That will not work," said Alexander. "I have a feeling they have overcome that weakness."

"What makes you say that?" asked Piccolo.

"They keep saying their elites. Which means are strong," said Alexander. "And would be aware of any detriment."

"Times up," said Vegeta. "Nappa kill them."

"I guess it's time I went all out," said Alexander as the wind get violent around him the scouter on Vegeta's eye beep and then blows up.

"What was that?" asked the bald invader. "Vegeta, what did it say?"

"It was 10,000," said Vegeta. "But why hold back."

"Reason is I didn't want you to fight yourself," said Alexander. "As it stands. I am outclassed by your power."

Nappa fire a blast as it sales past Alexander and goes toward Gohan. Alexander tries to rush to his student's aid, but is beaten by Piccolo who takes the attack.

Alexander looks at Nappa full of pure rage. "I am going to kill you."

Alexander disappears and send Nappa to the air. Followed up by rapid pounces, the Old Grand Master knees Nappa, cracking his ribs.

Nappa was hunched over as he tires to land a hit but his right arm is severed by Alexander sword.

"Not so fun when you're the one being outclassed," said Alexander darkly

Nappa looks to Vegeta for help. "You're a weakling Nappa."

"Vegeta."

"I will do you a favor," said Vegeta as he blasts his partner killing him.

Well human, you're entertaining," said Vegeta. "Able to beat Nappa."

Alexander looks back. "I want you two to stay back, for now."

"Why sensei?" asked Gohan.

"Look for a weakness in his style," said Alexander. "I will hold him off, hoping Goku gets here."

It doesn't matter who faces me," said Vegeta. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Let's find out," said Alexander. He charged the Saiyan. Sending a powerful kick, the Saiyan blocks it.

The shockwave form the attack make a loud bang sound. Vegeta smirked at the old man. "Not bad, old man," said Vegeta. Sending a punch to the Grand Master, Vegeta follows it up with a round house

Alexander is sent into the cliff side. "Not even worth my time." Vegeta landed on the ground. He feels rumbling from the ground and an unharmed Alexander appeared. "How are you not damaged."

"I healed myself after you punched me," said Alexander. "I sensed a worthy fighter will be facing you. Right, Goku."

A man in an orange gi appears. "I appreciate keeping my son alive."

"He's a good kid," said Alexander. "I will leave this fight to you. I have reached my limit."

"Well Kakarot. I see you made it," said Vegeta. "I will kill you and the old man."

Gohan and Krillin looked happy to see the newcomer. Alexander flies back. "Sensei," said Gohan.

Xxx

Goku and Vegeta started their fight. Kick and punches where thrown as the two were evenly matched. Goku slammed a fist in the Vegeta chest. But is in return kicked into the ground.

Goku cupped his hands as a blue glow appeared. "Kamehameha ," shouted the attack heads toward the prince.

Seeing this he flies out of the way. "Impressive," said Vegeta. The prince fire volley of energy bullets, forcing g Goku try and avoid them.

"Kaioken," said Goku as a red aura appears and he disappear sending Vegeta into the sky.

Regaining his balance Vegeta glares at Goku. "Impressive Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"My name is Goku!"

The two engage in a brutal battle. Kicks punches where thrown. "You should feel honored that I an Elite, is facing you," said Vegeta.

Vegeta is sent back by a kick. Flying up Vegeta smiles. "I will take you and this whole planet out."

"Galax Gun Fire."

Goku seeing this cupped his hand together. "Kamehameha," the beam of doom collide as Goku starts to lose ground. "Kiaoken time four."

Goku's beam over power Vegeta sending him to the air. Goku breath as he collapses. Gohan and Krillin run down. "Dad, you did it."

"Way to go Goku," said Krillin.

"I would not celebrate yet," said Alexander. "He is still alive."

The three look at the Grand Master. "He was sent in to orbit."

"Stratosphere," said Alexander.

Vegeta falls down and start to move. "I will kill everyone."

"You will do no such thing," said Alexander. "Let's us get rid of that tail."

Alexander in one swift motion cuts off Vegeta tail. "You have two choices leave or die," said Alexander.

"I can't transform now," said Vegeta. "Fine you win. I am leaving."

Xxx

A plane lands. "Gohan," shouted a female voice. A woman with Chinese dress runs out. "Did those nasty aliens hurt you?"

"Mom," said Gohan.

A blue haired woman walks out followed by an old man. "Not to ruin this moment, however, you have injuries that should be attended to," Alexander stated.

End

Grandmaster Alexander

Age 500 this fic. In the book 19 

Students: Gohan

Masters: Theodor, Luray and Eirik

Styles: Boxing, Snake, Crane, Five animal kung fu, Brazilian Jujutsu and My Tai, Created Style: Grasshopper.

Like: Peace, friends, fellow Masters

Dislikes: Evil, Needless killing, Arrogance, The Lord of Shadows

Greatest achievement: Killing the Lord of Shadows. The oldest man alive

A regular teen from, Norway was forced to take reins of leadership of the order at the age of 18. Losing his mother and father to assassins he was trained by several masters giving him a wide skill set.

Xxx

Alright

This story is a combo of my Book the Lord of Shadows Rises and DBZ

Alexander is the main character of my book which is on sale. Editing is better in the book then here due to have editors.

My name James Terzian check my book out

In my book they use chi. But Alexander being 500 has full master of it.A much as Goku in the Freiza saga. He is not as strong he is masterfully. He is experience. In fight between him and a pre Super Saiyan Goku. He would win not because he i strong but of his experance. I will give state on my character in the book 


	2. Gohan further training and on to Namek

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

Gohan further training and on to Namek

Xxx

The group was at the Hospital. Gohan has bandages on his head. Krillin had a sling and Goku was in a full body cast.

Alexander had cut and scraps. He was talking to Chi Chi. "I would like permission to train Gohan further. "Martial prowess as well as mental and intelligence."

"Okay, but I don't him to be a brute."

"I understand, I shall send you reports on his studying," said Alexander.

"Fine," said the mother.

The Z fighter where talking about going to Piccolo's home planet. "Do we have a ship?" asked Krillin.

"My father is working on one for Goku. But we have to hurry," said Bulma.

"Why not the one Kami came in," said a voice. A very dark skinned shot genie appeared.

"Mr. Popo," said Krillin.

"However you have to speak Namekian," said the genie.

"That should be fine," said Alexander.

"I can do it," said Bulma.

"Good luck," said Alexander. "Gohan we're going to train for this battle."

"Yes sensei," said Gohan.

"I will pick up your material your mother want you to study."

Xxx

Gohan and Alexander appeared at an old building near North City. "Welcome to my temple. We will be here for about five day before we get Dragonballs."

Xxx

Alexander showed Gohan his final tier of Snake and how master his ki,. "What do you eman master my ki?" asked Gohan

"Simple you might use it. Have you noticed you drain you ki pool. When I use I don't use a lot, even for let's say my stronger moves," said the Grand Master.

"How do we master it?" asked Gohan.

There is a room I built for that purpose," said Alexander. "It manifest your ki into you worst opponent."

The two enter the room. The room had one tree and a small lake. "Meditate," said Alexander as Gohan does as told. After about thirty minutes he opens his eyes and sees a perfect image of Piccolo. He has dark ki.

"Fight him and beat him to get some master with you ki. The battle was intense as Gohan after an hour battle defeated him. "How do you feel?"

"Calm but powerful," said the six year old.

Xxx

Alexander went to Orange Star City to gather some supplies. Walking towards a park he sees a six year old girl with black hair and an older woman being dragged into the ally. Seeing where this is going he follows the muggers.

"So what do you think," said a burly man. "Have fun with the woman and give the child to the slave market."

"How about another choice," said the voice of Alexander. "Let them go or else."

"What are you going to do old man," said the leader a man with brown hair. Shoot him."

Pulling out the guns they fire and hit Alexander. He disappears. "What happened," shouted a leader.

"After image basic fighting technique," said Alexander he quickly dispatches the thugs.

Seeing the woman over her the child. Alexander calmly walk up. "Don't worry, I will not hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Is that you daughter?" he asked. "You don't have to tell me."

Where is your husband," he said.

"Those thugs killed him," she said as a stream of emotion runs its course. She starts to sob.

Alexander kneels and embraces her. "I am sorry for your lose."

"Can I ask for your name sir," said the woman.

"Alexander, and you young lady," he asked

"Serena, this is Videl," said the woman.

"I will take you to a hospital," said Alexander. "I can heal you myself."

"Videl won't make it," said woman crying, thinking she might lose her daughter. Alexander sees small wound near an artery.

"Put her down," said the Grand Master. "I will main injuries."

The woman does as told. Alexander put his ki into Videl causing the wound to close. "She will live."

"Thank, you owe you a great deal," said the woman.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Alexander.

I don't," she said.

Alexander takes out a wade Zeni. "That should give a few night rest at a hotel. I do have a question if you can humor me."

"Go ahead."

Do you know any in you past family named Mason?" asked Alexander.

"That the name on my family tree. Who are you?"

"Like I said I am Alexander of White Rose."

"Grand Master of the order," she whispered. "You are hero to my family and a legend passed down."

"I asked because daughter has a familiar ki energy that former comrade Mason had," said Alexander.

"I am honored, to meet you," she said.

Alexander takes out medallion that he keeps on him. "This was Mason's a long time ago. You should have it for you daughter. When she is old enough have her seek me out."

"I will have to go train my student," said Alexander. "Wish you two the best."

Alexander was standing besides Gohan as Krillin and Bulma where waiting for them. The three warrior enter with blue haired genius walking in the ship after.

Xxx

Alexander was sitting in the co pilots chair. "On to Namek," said Bulma.

Alexander seeing Gohan and Krillin sitting with fighting in mind battle, turns to Bulma. "So Bulma," he said. "Did Mr. Popo tell you what we should except."

"Not much, but shouldn't expect trouble from the populous," said Bulma. "Can I ask you question?"

"Sure," said the Grand Master.

"What was you younger year like?" she asked.

"It was a childhood till my parent were murder by assassins," said the Grand Master. "I have spent my life fighting, the force evil."

"Did you marry?" asked Bulma

"Yes she died a long time ago age 99," he said. "I don't wish to speak further. "

"Master," said Gohan. "You said something about me being you a student."

"The Masters of the Order White Rose must find a student. To succeed them."

"What is this Order of White Rose?" asked Krillin.

"Were are a group of defender, peacekeeper and generals," said Alexander. "I am old and don't think I will be much good in a fight."

"You fought Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"I had experience, not power. As my Master said, it's like a cub to full grown lion," said Alexander. "How far till we reach the planet?"

We should be there is a week," said Bulma.

Xxx

Alexander was watching as Gohan was studying. "you are progressing well," said the Grand Master. "Now to test history you studied."

"In the year 259, there was a battle tell me what happened?"

"The King oppressed his people, but the rebel faction led by King Furry the first resulted in the king begin overthrown."

"What was the battle called?" asked Alexander.

"The battle of the five rivers."

Sometime learning about a battle, can help learn strategy," said Alexander. Gohan continue to train over the course of a week.

They make it to Namek and land. "I sense Vegeta is here," said Alexander."He made it here too."

They get outside and are attack by me wearing scouters. They are dispatched. "Look we now in a race," said Alexander.

Xxx

End

A/N: Alexander will be training two students Videl was introduced. But not play a role till the Frieze saga. Hercule will be brought back later. He will not be stupid. I like Hercule cause let be honest, he does more than Yamcha and Krillin later in the show.

Please review 

Buy my book if interested the editing is better A little extra present next one will be longer

Sageof6way out


	3. Namek in Danger

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

Namek in Danger

Xxx

Alexander took in the planets landscape."Hey I found a cave," said Bulma.

Alexander turned his head. "We have to find the Dragonball," said the Grand Master. "Gohan, Krillin, head in that direction. I will head this way."

The two Z fighter nod their heads and take off. "Stay safe Bulma." Said Alexander as he takes off.

Xxx

Alexander traveled a distance until he came unto a structure. Landing outside he is a great by a young Namekian. "Greeting. I would to ask to speak to your elder," said Alexander.

"Lord Guru is an old man in ill health," said Namekian. "Why do you need to speak to him."

"I am Alexander of Earth. I am collecting the Dragonballs to revive some comrade who died in a battle," said Alexander.

"Nail," said a voice. "Let him through."

"Of course Lord Guru," said Nail. The two enter tower.

Alexander enter and sees an old Namekian sitting on a throne. "Greetings, Lord Guru," said Alexander. "I was wondering why I sensed a power energy."

"Nail is the strongest warrior on this planet," said Guru with a hint of pride. "You have come for the Dragonball?"

"Yes but I would like to ask for it," said Alexander. "I don't think I am strong enough to the one killing your people."

"I can unlock you hidden potential," said Guru.

"You can do that?" asked Alexander. "I would appreciate any help you can give."

Guru places his hand on Alexander as power flows out of the Grand Master. "You had a lot and will get stronger with training."

"Thank you Lord Guru," said Alexander. "My friends are in trouble. I will have to cut this short. I will be back." With a bow Alexander left.

Xxx

At a Namekian village Krillin and Gohan watched a horrific scene unfold. The elder of the village faced down a bunch a guys. The Pink skinned one power was scar in itself. The green skinned one's power was higher but the one in the middle the shot horned alien power was staggering. "My name is Frieza and I am here for your Dragonball." Said the short alien.

"What is you purpose for collecting them?" asked the Elder.

"I want to be immortal and rule the universe," said Frieza.

"I will not give you the Dragonballs," said the Elder.

"Pity," said Frieza. "Zarbon, show them what we can do."

Zarbon throws a Dragon ball he was carrying in the air and charges three Namekian, killing them. He then catches the ball.

Gohan and Krillin where shaking. "He just killed them," said Gohan.

"Now where were we?" asked Frieza.

"I will protect the Dragonballs," said the Elder, getting in front of the young children.

"Stop right their," said a voice. Three Namekian flew down. "We heard about our villages being slaughtered. So it's true."

"What do we have here, you're either brave or stupid," said Frieza. "Men kill the pests."

The dozen or so soldier charge the three young warrior and are quickly killed. The elder quickly destroys the scouter. "Now you will be unable to find our villages."

"Didoria, kill them," growled Frieza.

The pink man walks up to the three and charges them. Killing the first one instantly. The other two fly up and try to blast him but failed and are killed. Didoria kills one of the children with a beam. "You have two choice, give us the Dragonball or you and kid dies," said Frieza.

"Fine here and leave us in peace," said the elder.

"One more thing, were is the other villages?" asked Frieza.

"I will not tell you," said the elder. Pushing the child behind him, the elder prepapre to fight the invader.

He is killed however, by Didoria. Turning his attention to the young child who is fleeing is goes to kill him but is kicked back by Gohan, then is kicked by Krillin who grabs the child and flee. "Mr. Didoria, go after them!" shouted Frieza.

The pink blob flies after them. "He is gaining on us," said Krillin. Before they get caught Alexander appear.

"You two get back to the cave I will handle this one," said the old man.

The two fly off as Alexander stares at the big blob. "You can't take me," said Didoria.

"Put your money where your mouth is," said Alexander getting into a stance.

Didoria fire a blast but is knocked away by Alexander. Charging the Grand Master, Didoria goes for a punch but the fist is caught. Alexander quickly kicks him away. "Damn you earthling!" shouted Didoria. "I will kill you."

"I have sensed your power. You aren't my level," said Alexander. "My age might have made me weaker. But it also made wiser and smarter."

"Yeah right old man. You might beat but will, beat Frieza," said Didoria.

"Maybe, but I will weaken his army," said Alexander. "Starting with one of his strongest."

The two engage in a furious fight as Alexander knocks down Didoria with an axe kick. Didoria start to flee, seeing he was not strong enough. "Not even worth kill."

Xxx

Didoria managed to get away but was kicked another person. The foot belonged to Vegeta. "If it isn't Didoria."

"Vegeta," said the other man.

"You look like crap," said the Prince.

"You dare oppose Lord Frieza?" asked Didoria.

"Am I that obvious?" asked Vegeta. "Before I go after the Dragonballs. I will end your misery."

"Where is your scouter?" asked Didoria.

"I don't need it. I learned a little trick letting me sense power level."

"Then you know about the earthling here?" asked Didoira.

"What are you going on about?" asked Vegeta.

"You are not a proficient as clam," said Didoria. "But this is perfect. I will deliver you to Lord Frieza."

Try it fatty," said Vegeta.

Didoria charges the Prince but fails to land ever hit. Vegeta getting bored grab the pink man arms. "Time to die," said Vegeta.

"If you let me go, I can what really happened to Planet Vegeta," said Didoria.

"I heard it was a meteorite," said Vegeta.

"No, it was Frieza. He was paranoid of the Saiyan so he destroyed them. He sent you on a mission. To save your life since you were useful" said Didoria.

"Very well," said Vegeta as he let the pink man's arm free. He flies up. "You will still die."

Firing a blast, Vegeta incinerates Didoria. "Enjoy you stay in the hell."

Xxx

Alexander lands near the cave. "Sensei," said Gohan.

"I let him live, but I think our dear Prince killed him after," said Alexander. "May I have you name young one."

"My name is Dende," said the child.

"I am sorry to hear about you villages death. They will be avenged," said Alexander. "I meat you elder."

"I see," said Dende.

"Managed to get me stronger," said Alexander. "Despite me being old."

"Krillin and Gohan," said Alexander. You both will go to Guru. See if he can unlock your hidden power," said Alexander.

"Dende can you lead them there. I will protect Bulma," said Alexander.

The three leave the cave as Alexander sits down. He quickly feels an enormous power. He gasps. Placing his hand over his heart. "Not now," he thought. "I got to sustain my life."

He coughs quickly. Blood coming out of his mouth. Bulma hears this an rushes out. "Are you old right?"

"Just reaching the end my life," said the Grand Master. "I have about a few months left."

"But how?" asked Bulma.

"I can cheat death for so long," said the Grand Master. "Gohan shall be my successor. Bulma, I have a favor."

"What is it?" she asked worried for the old man.

"If I pass on sooner, before giving Gohan the title, I want you to give him this," he pulls out a medallion, slightly bigger than the one given to Videl."

My future is uncertain," said the old man. He looks up in the sky.

Xxx

Gohan looked at the tall structure. "He is here," said Dende.

The three land as Nail walks. "Welcome to Lord Guru. Alexander told us you will be coming by for the Dragonball and power up."

Nail leads them to Guru. "You have come," said Guru. "Young Krillin will be the first."

Krillin stand next to it as Guru puts his hand on the monks head. The power flows in a hug wave. Gohan does the same but his was great in power. "It has been," said Guru. "I have bad news for you Gohan. Master Alexander life in running short."

"Why did he not tell me?" asked Gohan

"Do not fear the Dragon can three wishes," said Guru. "He said for you to get stronger. He came for two reasons, one to revive you comrade. To die in a battle with an enemy."

"Go to your master," said Guru. "Be by his side."

The group quickly exits minus Dende who opted to stay.

Xxx

End

A/N: Alexander's age is finally catching up to him. He is fricken 500 year old. He lived a long time. Alexander will fight Frieza, But will not battle the Ginyu as far as I know.

Please review and tell me what you think 


	4. The Ginyu Force

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

The Ginyu Force

Xxx

"Zarbon, find Vegeta deal with him," said Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza," said Zarbon.

Xxx

Vegeta had just finished plundering a village. He was currently flying towards another village. He intercepted by Zarbon. "Vegeta," said the green haired warrior.

"Well, if it isn't Zarbon," said Vegeta. "I killed Kuwi, then Didoria. Now I will kill you Zarbon."

"You can try Vegeta," said henchman. The two fly up with Zarbon going for a punch. It is blocked by Vegeta, who nails him with a uppercut.

"You are stronger," said Zarbon. "At least in this form."

"What?" said Vegeta. Zarbon transform in to a grotesque creature.

Xxx

With Alexander he stood up. "Seems Vegeta is in a bind," he said. "I might as well save him."

"Why old man?" asked Bulma.

"Simple, have a powerful alley who can help us."

Alexander flies away.

Xxx

Vegeta was not having a good day. Zarbon proved too much for the Prince in transformed state. "It's over Vegeta."

Zarbon pile drives the prince in the bottom of the lake. He then flies away.

Xxx

Alexander got to the battle as Vegeta was slammed into the lake. He flies down into the water and grabs Vegeta before he drowns. He take Vegeta a fair distance and lays him on the ground. Taking out a senzu bean he puts it in the Saiyans mouth.

He injuries heal almost instantly. What the hell," said Vegeta.

"Welcome back Prince," said Alexander.

"What are you doing here old man?" asked an irritated Prince.

"Saving you," said Alexander. "We need comrades, despite our former battle. I am willing to team up."

"What do you say, comrade?" asked Alexander hand out stretched.

"Until we beat Frieza," said Vegeta. "How are we going to get Frieza's Dragonballs.

"We will not," said Alexander. "Let him think he has an advantage on us. Then we will strike."

"Let go to you comrades," said Vegeta.

"But first, let's deal with a problem that decided to show its self," said Alexander. "Mr. Zarbon."

"I am impressed Vegeta," said the green man. "How can you beat me, when I destroyed you."

"Simple I will be fighting, whippersnapper," said Alexander.

Zarbon charges the old man and goes for a punch missing every punch. "Why can't I hit you?"

"Simple, you announcing you attacks. So clearly," said Alexander.

Zarbon chuckles as he quickly transforms. "Take this human," said Zarbon as he fires a beam at Alexander. He swats it aside.

"Is that it?" asked Alexander. "My turn."

He disappears and then reappears behind Zarbon sheathing his sword. Zarbon coughs up blood and fall to pieces. Vegeta was stunned. "I only saw about ten slashes," he thought. "How many?"

"500," said Alexander as he blasts Zarbon's head with a ki blast.

Let's head back to the others," said Alexander. They quickly fly off.

Xxx

Alexander landed outside the cave. "Gohan, Krillin," said Alexander. The rush out but freeze seeing Vegeta.

"Vegeta," said Krillin. "What is going on?"

He is going to help us," said Alexander. "He is willing to assist us."

"Can we trust him, Master?" asked Gohan.

"He can be," said Alexander. "Now on to more urgent matters."

"Vegeta, since you worked for Frieza. Who is next opponent we should be excepting?" asked Alexander.

"The Ginyu Force," said Vegeta. "I will give you the names."

"Go on," said Alexander.

"Guldo, able to manipulate time by freezing it, Next is Reccome. Not fast but a brute. Not as smart as the other members."

Who else?" asked Alexander.

"The tag team of Jeice and Burter. The real threat is their Captain Ginyu."

"We can work with that," said Alexander.

"What now Master?" asked Gohan.

"Simple we lure them to terrain we have the advantage," said Alexander. "Take our Dragonballs. Use it as bait."

"I think you should sit this out master," said Gohan.

"I will be fine Gohan," Alexander said.

"You can't fool me. You're at your life's end," said Gohan.

Alexander thinks for a moment. "I will stay here," said Alexander. "You three handle the Ginyu Force. Vegeta keep them safe. You debit will be repaid."

"I am a Saiyan of my word," said Vegeta.

The three fly off.

Xxx

Alexander went into the house and sat down. Senses five power level. "The Ginyu force," he said.

Xxx

At Frieza's ship. The five did their routine. "What are you orders?" asked the purple captain.

"Some earthlings, plus Vegeta managed kill Didoria and Zarbon. I want them disposed off," said Frieza.

"Ginyu force, assemble," said Ginyu. The five member taker off.

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin land and place the Dragonball on the ground. "Raise you power level," said Vegeta.

They are approached by the Ginyu Force. "Vegeta, you made a of things," said Ginyu.

"Well looks what the cat dragged in," said Vegeta. "We can take you out first then you boss."

"I will take the dragonballs," said Ginyu.

Vegeta toss the one he has, however, it is caught by Burter. "Krillin destroy the ball."

Krillin goes to punch it but hit air. "What?" asked the bald monk.

"Guldo," said Vegeta.

"Now I will take these to Lord Frieza. The rest of you clean up trash," said Ginyu.

"Yes Captain," shouted the other four.

Xxx

The bigger orange hair brute looks around. "Who fights who?" he asked.

The four do rock paper scissor, with Guldo taking the first opponent. "I will take green man," said Gohan.

Gohan walks up to Guldo, gets into a stance. Rushing forward Gohan disappear. "Freeze," said Guldo as Gohan appear frozen an inch away.

Guldo runs away to get some distance, let's his breath out. Gohan looks around. "That is annoying," said Gohan. Using the after image Gohan hides behind a rock and snipes Guldo with ki blasts. "If he does see you, he can't use freeze ability."

"Freeze," shouted Guldo as he sees ten ki blast right in front of him.

Looks like Guldo's having trouble," said Burter. "Guldo if you lose your off the team."

Guldo looks around for Gohan. "To easy," though Gohan. "No strategy."

Running out of his position he firs a ki blasts at Guldo's back incinerating him. "That kids pretty good," said Burter. "You turn Reccome."

Tag out," said Gohan as he flies back to his team. "Be careful Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Impressive, you used a smart strategy," said Vegeta. "I don't think it would against anyone else," said Vegeta. "You used it early. They will be expecting it."

"Master Alexander has taught me to treat every fight as chess game," said Gohan.

"Tell me has led armies?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes," said Gohan.

Xxx

Hurry up," said Reccome. "I want to kill you quickly."

Vegeta walks forward to face his opponent.

Xxx

End

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. First Alexander is a master strategized. Fighting bother brain and brawn. Why did Krillin and Gohan charge Guldo when they had no clue about his abilities. They should have played it safe, tested the water so to speak.

Next chapter will be longer. Since the made the fight shorter then it was. Alexander will not face the Ginyu force. He will face Frieza.

Should Alexander die will standing and fighting Frieza. Or should Frieza kill him.

Alexander is fighting and he stops moving and dies from a old age while fighting, like a badass?

Or have him die protecting Gohan?

Let me know 

Please if you read my book that this fanfiction is based off. It is obvious but it should said. Not cannon to my book.


	5. The all powerful tyrant

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

The all powerful tyrant

Xxx

Xxx

"Guldo's dead," said the red skinned member. The big man walks up. Vegeta looks at him.

"I will handle this," said the prince. The two face each other. Vegeta rushes the brute sending him flying. Then he fire a giant ki blast at him. "I know he's alive," thought the Prince.

Sure enough the smoke cleared, and Reccome appear bruised but otherwise fine. "Is that it Vegeta?"

Not really," said the prince. Reccome charges Vegeta landing a powerful punch

Xxx

Alexander was sitting in the capsule house. I sense Gohan and the other might need help," said Alexander. He has been waiting for three hours since he let his student and his partner go. He started to get worried when he felt a massive drop in everyone's ki.

He was getting his strength back for the battle with Frieza. He gathered his energy and flew off to Frieza ship. He sensed Frieza getting closer to Guru  
"I will hold off Frieza."

Alexander flew off.

Xxx

Frieza was pissed, he need a password to use the Dragonballs. "I will kill everyone here," he shouted. As he flew in his chair.

"That is far enough," said Alexander as he blocked the tryants way.

"Who are you old man?" asked Frieza.

"I will slow you down long enough," said Alexander. "Even if I die."

Frieza laughs. "That is rich. I will give you a choice. Leave and I will spare you."

Alexander got into a stance. "I rather be suicidal."

Frieza face takes a frown. "Consider that was only chance."

Alexander powered up. The scouter on Frieza's face exploded. "500,000," said Frieza in shock. It turns to glee. "I might have some enjoyment in this fight."

Xxx

Vegeta head snapped in Guru direction. "Is that Frieza power?" he asked himself. It looked like he went through the ringer. Massive cuts on his face and was bleeding.

"Burter, check your scouter in that direction." Said Jeice.

The blue member does as told and it blows. "Impossible, 600,000 and getting stronger."

Gohan had a worried look on his face. "Master Alexander."

Xxx

Alexander power kept rising as it reach a boiling point. "I would like to ask. How stronger are you number wise.

"1,200,000. I had restriction I imposed on myself," said Alexander.

"Why?" asked Frieza.

"The reason you're not at full power," said Alexander. "I know you are stronger. I have sensed your power."

Xxx

Vegeta and Reccome were trading blow for blow. Vegeta was revitalized sensing Alexander's power. Attack the brute with renewed vigor.

Reccome regained the upper hand as he knocked Vegeta down into the ground. Gohan and Krillin jumped into the fray. But are respectively overpowered.

Xxx

Alexander sent Frieza back with a powerful punch. Disappear, he then send the short villain into the sky. Then blasts him with repeated blasts.

Well I must say," said deeper voice. "You made m transform. Relish in your accomplishment."

Alexander grabs a fist aimed towards his head. So this from number two?" asked the old grand master.

"You have reached your limit," said Frieza. Horns were bigger. He was taller, power level was past Alexander's.

Frieza disappear and lands a knee to Alexander face sending him back. Alexander was bleeding from his lip. "You are quite sturdy," said Frieza. "For an old man."

"Shut up." Alexander rushed Frieza and is knocked out by a punch to the chest.

"I enjoyed this fight," said Frieza. "As a thank you I shall spare you."

"Tata," said Frieza.

Xxx

Vegeta was on his last leg as Reccome stalked up to the Prince. "It's been fun, Vegeta." Getting ready to fire a beam he is sent into the ground by Gohan foot.

"You fool, you should have taken him out," said Vegeta.

"It would have made little difference," said Gohan. "Those two are stronger. So we would be defeated."

"Well who should die first?" asked Reccome

Krillin charges Reccome. "Destructo disk."

Firing a disk as the brute, Reccome dodges, turning his head he sees the mountain cut in half. Krillin is quickly taken out by a kick.

Gohan gets ready to fight and goes into for a punch it is caught and he is kneed in the chest. Gohan quickly recover and fire a rapid shot of blast hitting Reccome.

The blasts were ineffective. All it did was superficial damage. "You do well," said Reccome. Gohan disappear and send a punch to Reccome. The big man blocks it but Is then sent back by a kick from Gohan.

Reccome was pissed. "I will show you the might of Reccome."

Rushing the young child Reccome kicks him snapping his neck.

Xxx

Alexander was still on the ground. "I can't move," he thought. "Move."

He gets up slightly but falls on his butts. "Let me heal myself."

Xxx

On the other side of the planet a ship landed. The hatch opens and Goku walks out. "I can't sense anyone," thought Goku. "Hang on I'm coming." Flies away at blinding speeds.

The Ginyu force was standing over there defeated opponents. "Finish them off Reccome."

Reccome walks towards Vegeta. Getting ready to deliver the final blow he sees Goku fly in. "Who are you?" asked Reccome. With out a word he quickly goes to Gohan and gives him a senzu bean. "I'm talking to you."

Going to Krillin and Vegeta, he heal them with the bean. "All of you stay here. I will deal with him."

Reccome heard this and laughed. "You're going to deal with me. Jeice what is his power level."

Jeice checks it. "It's only 1,000 Reccome," said Jeice.

"Oh man," said Reccome. "I will make this quick."

He rushes Goku and throws a punch which is dodged. "I will say this once," said Goku. "Leave this planet."

"I will show you wise guy. Reccome Ultra Mad Bomber," said Reccome before being elbowed in the gut.

"You an opening that screamed attack, so I did," said Goku.

Jeice and Burter was shocked. "He took down Reccome," said Jeice.

"I will say this again. Leave now," said Goku.

"This scum," said Burter. "Will see the power of the Ginyu Force."

The two do a ridicules pose. They rush Goku and start to blast him. He dodges all of them by shifting his feet side to side.

It turns one sided as Burter is taken out. Jeice leaves after seeing the power Goku showed.

Xxx

Alexander woke up and sees Dende over him. "Dende, what are you doing here?" asked Alexander.

"I healed you," said the child Namekian.

"Thanks," said Alexander. "You should be with Nail."

"I have the password to the Dragonballs," said Dende. "I was on my way till I saw on death door."

"Let's get to the others," said Alexander.

Xxx

Goku was in bad shape. After defeating Captain Ginyu. Ginyu use his body switch to switch bodies with Goku. Ginyu, Gohan and Krillin were fighting Goku that was controlled by Ginyu.

After a beat down thanks to Vegeta Goku was return to his body. Vegeta gave Krillin and Gohan armor and took a nap.

Xxx

Gohan was meditating. "I sense Master," said Gohan. "He seems stronger."

"Is coming towards us?" asked Krillin.

He is close by," said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan," said Alexander. He and Dende fly down. "Dende has the password to awake the dragon."

"I am glad to see your alive," said Gohan.

"Frieza let me live," said Alexander. "When you find yourself in trouble you can release that restriction."

"Really Master?" asked Gohan.

"We will need all the strength we can muster," said Alexander. "I sense Nail is fighting Frieza. What is he doing?"

Dende looks worried. "Nail."

"Frieza won't kill him," said Alexander. "He is an egotist. He will not kill him because he think will be not a threat."

"Let us get the dragon and get Piccolo, back," Alexander said.

The heroes gather the Dragonballs and fly a distance away. Dende in Namekian awakens the Dragon. "Prounga, we wish for Piccolo to be revived," said Dende.

"Wish Piccolo to Namek," said Krillin.

"We want Piccolo to be brought to Namek."

"You have one wish left," said the dragon.

"I would like my youth to be resotred," said Alexander. "Is that fine you two?"

Dende make the wish however the dragon before granting disappears. "Guru is dead," said Dende.

"Shame, I will have to make do with what I have," said Alexander. "Vegeta."

"I will fight Frieza with my own strength," said Vegeta. "The dragon is gone."

"Well you have made me very angry," said Frieza as is seen on a cliff. "You ruined my chance for immortality."

"Four word, Cry me a river," said Alexander. Putting his hand sup and pretend to play a vilon. "Now sorrow is out of the way."

"See you survived, old man," said Frieza. "I will have to change that."

The heroes get ready to fight.

Frieza charges. "Die."

End

A/N: I hate the Ginyu force. So they did not get screen time. I like Reccome soily on ABRIDGED. He got screen time. I wanted to get to Frieza.A the epic battle with him and the Z fighters. If I where to place Alexander ture power it would on par with Third form Freiza. He can hold final form. He will not win out right


	6. Frieza's terrifying power

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

Frieza's terrifying power 

Xxx

I am impressed Vegeta," said Frieza. "You ruined the only chance I had for immortality."

Alexander puts his hands together as if he I praying. "It's time for me to unleash 50 percent of restraints."

"What are you talking about?" asked Frieza.

"When I fought with you earlier, I only unleashed 20 percent of my restricted power," said the Grand Master. "Consider it a bank account of energy, I put away to use when needed."

The ground start to shake and pure energy expels from Alexander. "What?" asked Vegeta. "We might have a chance."

"Impressive light show," said Frieza. "You faced my second transformation. How about I move it up to my third."

"Try me," said Alexander. Frieza quickly transforms to his second form, but then starts to change. This new form looks like a giant alien.

"What now human?" asked Frieza. "What are you going to do?"

Alexander disappears and kicked Frieza back. "At least you can take a hit," Alexander said. Getting into his stance the Grand Master braces himself for a hard fight.

Xxx

Vegeta appear behind Frieza and goes to attack but is quickly batted away. "Distructo Disk," said Krillin as he throws his signature attack.

Frieza dodges it but is quickly kicked into a mountain. "Blast him," said Alexander as the four warrior fires ki blasts at mountain.

The smoke clears and Frieza has little damage. A few scrapes and some cuts. "That stung," said the tyrant. "My turn."

Frieza quickly sends Krillin into the lake with a kick. Vegeta rushes and lands a few punches, however it doesn't even make Frieza flinch. Frieza punches Vegeta in chest knocking the wind out of him and then sends him into the mountain.

Gohan and Alexander float to Frieza's level. "Shit," said Alexander. "Gohan, release your limiter. We can't afford to hold back."

The two warriors quickly power up making the ground beneath their floating bodies crack. "Nice display," said Frieza. "That's all it is, a display."

The two disappear and Alexander sends a powerful kick to Frieza. Getting sent back, the evil tyrant is kicked by Gohan. "You two are quite impressive," said Frieza. "How far can you take me."

Xxx

Piccolo was on Namek flying. "I have to hurry to the others," said the Namekian. "I don't know if I will be of any use." Looking down for a second Piccolo sees a dying Namekian.

Landing next to him. Piccolo frown. "They did it," said the gravely injured Namekian. "Are you the one named Piccolo?"

"That is me," said Piccolo. "You are?"

"My name is Nail. I meet your student Gohan," said Nail. "You sense it don't you?"

"The huge power? Yeah I sense it," said Piccolo.

"Then you know you would be of no use," said Nail.

"I have to try at least," said Piccolo.

"I can give you some power," said Nail. "We have to fuse. You will a power boast and can go toe to toe with that genocidal maniac."

"Alright," said Piccolo.

Piccolo places his hand on Nail chest as Nail transfers his power and soul into Piccolo. Piccolo stand up. "I am stronger, however, I don't think it will help. I have to try. Hang on Gohan."

Xxx

"I got to give you two credit" said Frieza. "I am enjoying myself."

"What can we do?" asked Gohan.

"We have to hold on a little longer," said Alexander. "We have to hold out till Goku gets here."

"I am tired of this contest, time to start the massacre," said Frieza as he points his finger to Gohan and fires.

Alexander disappears and reappears in front of Gohan taking the attack for his student. He falls to the ground unmoving. Gohan lands next to his teacher and holds him. "Master," said Gohan. "Please don't go."

"I know this would happened," said the old master. "Use what I have taught you. You must stop Frieza."

"Master," said Gohan. "I need your guidance."

"I am sorry, this is where my journey ends," said Alexander. "You are the Master now."

Closing his eyes he disappears into thin air. "Master," said Gohan.

"Well, one down," said the tyrant. "He was a worthy kill."

Gohan looks down at his hands. Clenching them and his hair shadows his eyes. "You," he growled. "I will kill you."

Gohan scream into the heavens as his hair turns yellow and eyes teal. "What?" asked Frieza.

Vegeta looked on in shock. "He's a Super Saiyan."

Xxx

Piccolo was flying when he stopped. "What is that power?" he thought to himself. "Gohan."

Xxx

Gohan was trading blows with Frieza. Sending Frieza back with a kick, Gohan chases after him with a punch in the chest. "Masako Ha."

The beam hits Frieza dead on. Sent into the mountain side. He appears massive injuries on his body. "Not bad, boy. Now to show you my final transformation."

Frieza takes on a sleeker form. Gohan looks on as Frieza power skyrockets. "Damnit," said Gohan. Charging forward Gohan and Frieza clash in a powerful blow, sending shock waves outwards.

Frieza landed a powerful blow as Gohan energy was running out. Getting sent into the ground Gohan hair revert back to black. "Not bad," said Frieza. "Now where was I?"

Vegeta powered up and rushed Frieza but was grabbed by his neck, with Frieza's tail. "This is fun," said Frieza as he starts to punch Vegeta in the spine.

Special Beam cannon," said the voice of Piccolo. Frieza dodges the attack. "Blast."

"Well what do we have here, another Namekian," said Frieza. "Why don't you leave. I am feeling generous ."

Piccolo charges Frieza and trades blow for about one minute before he is overwhelmed. Gohan flies back up. No injuries on him. "How are you?" Frieza looks and sees the child Namekian healing Vegeta. "Well I better take him out."

Vegeta gets up. "Thanks," he said slightly grateful.

Frieza fire a death beam at Dende killing him. "Can you transform?" asked Vegeta glancing at Gohan.

"No the seals I release were a rejuvenation and power up seal. I am drained for about an hour," said Gohan. "I don't the experience to make it last."

Xxx

Back at Frieza's ship Goku opened his eyes. "I am healed."

Blasting his way out, he takes off.

Xxx

Vegeta was trading blow with Frieza. He was getting beaten with an inch of his life. "Shit," he coughed with blood coming out.

"It has been fun Vegeta," said Frieza. He turns his head and sees Goku standing there.

"Let him go," said Goku.

"Who are you?" asked Frieza.

"I am Goku, a Saiyan from Earth," said the savior.

"It's seems I missed an other one," said Frieza. He starts to fire beam at Goku, but are batted aside. "What?"

"Frieza, your done," said Vegeta. "You see standing before the next Super Saiyan."

Frieza silences him with a beam through the chest. "That is enough out of the peanut gallery."

"Vegeta!" said Goku.

"Kakarot, you must not show mercy. He is a monster and must be killed," said Vegeta. "Please."

Vegeta passes on to the next life. "You never had a choice to be who you wanted. It was all him," said Goku.

"I will say this once," said Frieza. "1,000,000 times 0 is still 0."

"You might be stronger, but I will fight you with everything I have," said Goku.

The battle for the universe has begun.

Xxx

I will do a slight power level

Alexander with restriction 1,500,000

Alexander with no restriction. 2,000,000

Gohan base with restriction: 900,000

Gohan without restriction: 1,300,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2,400,000

Vegeta: 900,000

Vegeta after healing: 1,500,000

Piccolo: 1,000,000

Piccolo with Nail: 1,700,000

Frieza Third Form 1,800,000

Frieza Final Form3,000,000

Alexander in his Prim would be about 3,000,000 as well. His skill not dulled his reflexes and strength has diminished due to being several centuries old. Plus he is nearing the end of his life. He has been using his own chi to increase his longevity. 1,000,000 has gone to keeping him alive. Plus he was not active in combat for centuries despite training. It more energy for him to keep living as he fought. If Alexander were in his Prime would fight blow for blow with Freiza and possibly win. If Frieza doesn't try take out the planet their fighting on .

Please review

I would appreciate if you bought my book on Amazon. It is in Kindle and Paperback Amazon the title is the Lord of Shadows Rises


	7. The new threat

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

The new threat

Xxx

Goku stared Frieza down. "So you're Frieza," said Goku.

"Well any pig to the slaughter pen."

Goku disappears and reappears sending Frieza back with a kick. "You monster, you killed innocents even children," said Goku.

"This might be enjoyable," said Frieza. "Let us begin."

They start to clash in an amazing show off strength. Goku send a strong punch. Frieza coughs up blood. Frieza retaliates with a powerful kick. Goku coughs up blood.

"I will make you pay Frieza," shouted Goku.

Xxx

In the checkout station. Alexander was standing in front of Yenma. "So you finally died?" asked the judge of souls.

"I could cheat death for so long," said Alexander. "Where will you send me?"

"I am letting you keep you body," said Yenma. "The Supreme Kai has shown interest in you."

"I see," said Alexander

"He should be here shortly."

A small purple hair man with a Mohawk appears. "Greetings, I am Shin," said the Kai.

"You must be the Supreme Kai."

"That is right," said Shin.

"It's an honor."

"I need you trained to fill out a role as Supreme Kai. Of East quadrant," said the short man.

"I am not sure," said Alexander.

"I will give some time to think. There is God who wants to train you," said Shin.

"Who?"

That would be me young Grand Master," said a calm voice.

Alexander scanned and was surprised to find no energy coming from him. "I sense no energy.'

Standing before Alexander was an elegant blue skinned man with a staff. "My name Whis and I would be honored to train you."

"Why do you need me trained?" asked Alexander.

"There is a threat that is coming and you will be needed to fight," said Whis.

"What is your title, if I may be so bold to ask?" asked Alexander.

"I am the god of training other god," said Whis. "I sense you have a question."

"I might be stepping out of line here Lord Whis. But I have known gods to grow arrogant due to power," said Alexander.

Shin looked horrified. "May I ask why you brought that up?" asked Shin with a deadly tone.

"No, he's right," said Whis. "Many gods have fallen from grace."

"I don't want to become one of them," said Alexander.

"You are humble and hope you retain that in our training," said Whis. "Goku has just won his fight with Frieza."

"That is great news."

"I can have you speak to them. If you wish," said Whis.

"Thank Whis," said Alexander.

Xxx

On Earth the Namekian and the living Z fighters were trying to figure out their next move. "Greetings," said Alexander.

"Master," said Gohan.

"I want to say well done for stopping Frieza," said Alexander. "I will be unable to return for one year."

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"I will be training so I can help in battle," said Alexander. "Gohan, my student. You now carry the title of Grand Master. You made me very proud. Vegeta.'

The revived prince looks up. "I have one mission for you. Protect the earth you are now in charge over Earth's defense."

"I shall do so, with honor," said Vegeta.

"I shall see you in one year," said Alexander. Goodbye, my friends."

Xxx

1 year later

In the gods training ground Whis was standing in front of Alexander. Due to becoming a demi-god his youth has been restored. His blond hair regained it's color. "You learned everything I can teach you," said Whis.

"Thank you Lord Whis," said Alexander.

"When you get back. I place you where an enemy will appear, one thought dead," said Whis. "You can face him .'

"Thank you for everything," said Alexander with a bow before he disappears.

The warriors of Earth were hiding as a ship similar to Frieza flies over head. The ships land and a bunch of solider wearing armor march out. They two more figure walks out. One looked like Frieza's second form with a cape. The second person to walk out was Frieza, but with robotic parts attached. "So this is Earth," said the taller figure.

"Yes Daddy," said Frieza. "Listen up men. I want you find every human and kill them.

The men fly off but are killed instantly. "What!" shouted Frieza.

Alexander appears. "Who is that?" asked Gohan. "Mister Piccolo."

"I sense no energy," said Piccolo.

"Let's get closer," said Vegeta.

Getting a bit closer they see him wearing the robe of the Order of White Rose. "Now Frieza. I don't know how you survived you battle with Goku, but I will kill you here and now."

"My appearance as changed, but I fought with you on Namek," said Alexander.

What is his power level?" asked Frieza.

One of his solider clicks his scouter. "I am not getting a reading."

"Kill him," said Frieza as all of the men charge but are blasted, by one ki attack.

Alexander looks too some rock. "Interesting.'

Frieza smiles. "You amusing" said the warlord.

"You're waiting for Goku?" asked the Grand Master. "You're wasting your time, you be dead, before you meet him."

Frieza growls and fire a beam which goes through him. "What?" asked Frieza as he sees the image fade.

"Too slow," said the voice of Alexander as he slices Frieza in half. He then blasts him into oblivion.

"My son," said the taller one. "You killed my son."

"You're next," said Alexander.

"I don't stand a chance against you," said the man. "Are you willing let me see your sword?"

"Here you go," said Alexander. "Catch."

Tossing the sword the King Cold looks at it. "Beautiful," said the man. "Do you think you could have beaten my son with it?"

"What is your opinion?" asked Alexander.

"I say without this sword, you're nothing," said King Cold before charging Alexander only to be blasted back at point blank.

"Good bye scum," said the Grand Master killing the man.

I know you there my young friend," said Alexander.

A boy with purple and a sword strapped to his back walks out. "Hello."

"I take it where going to fight them?" asked Alexander.

"That was the plan," said the boy. "I was waiting for Goku."

"Let us get his friends," said Alexander.

Xxx

The Z fighter were standing on the cliff, when they saw the blond disappear. "Hi," said the blond. The fighter got ready to fight. "We're going to meet Goku."

"My dad?" asked Gohan.

"Yes Gohan," said Alexander.

"How do you know my name?" asked the preteen. "Who wouldn't know the name of their student."

Gohan eyes widen. "Master," he whispered.

"I got my youth back. I am also stronger then I was," said Alexander.

The groups flies down to the young teen. "We will be waiting for Goku for two hours. Follow me," said the boy.

Getting to the spot the group lands. "So Vegeta, have managed to transform?" asked Alexander.

"I been training, but no success," said Vegeta. "You student has progressed well. He can hold it for five hour, before being drained completely."

"Thanks to Vegeta, I have grown stronger," said Gohan.

"Intelligence is just as important," said Alexander. "Keep up your studies."

After 2 hours the group was getting restless. Yamcha spoke first. "I thought Goku would be here."

"Give it moment,' said Alexander. He should be entering the atmosphere now."

A pod descend from the sky and hits the earth. The hatch opens and outcome Goku in a weird shirt. "How did you all know I would be here?" asked the Siayan.

"Our friend here told us where you would land," said Krillin.

The teen rubbed his head. "I would like to talk to Goku alone," said the Teen. "As well as the Grand Master."

Where do you want to talk?" asked Goku. The teen points into the direction and the three take off.

Xxx

Now I don't know how to tell you this, but."

"You from the future," said Alexander.

The teen looked shocked. "How?"

"You energy signature is of Vegeta and Bulma, they have conceve a child," said Alexander.

"My name is Trunks and in my time, Human race is close to extinction," said Trunks. "Three years from now. Everyone you know and love will die."

"What's the deal?' asked Goku.

"Two monster are wiping the human populace. They have no moral and reason," said Trunk.

"Are they Aliens?" asked Alexander.

"Androids," said Trunk. "Created here n earth, by Dr. Gero."

"I beat him," said Goku.

"I hate to say this Goku, that is you should have finished to the death," said Trunks. "You a good person, but letting him live will come back to haunt you."

"What about the others?" asked Alexander. "Aren't they helping you."

"Three year from, the Earths Special Forces perish in horrible battle with the Androids. The only two who survived was Gohan and you Grand Master," said Trunk.

"You died a few year later by using you body as a shield to protect Gohan,. Gohan died 10 years later," said Trunk.

"What about me, do I fight?" asked Goku

"You die of a heart virus," said Trunk. "It's new virus and it kills you before the battle."

"I don't get to have my crack at the androids," said Goku.

"You still want to fight?" asked Trunk. "Aren't you scared?"

"I am scared, but I have to try at least," said Goku.

"Gohan and Mom was right. Here the cure for the virus, when you feel symptoms, you must take it," said Trunk.

"We have to tell the others," said Alexander. "I will omit your relations from the briefing."

"Alright," said Trunks.

"Wish you luck Trunk, be safe," said Alexander.

The boys gets into a time machine and flies off.

Alexander and Goku tell the others about the attack. The Earth Special Forces are going to get ready for the fight of their lives

Xxx

End chapter

Now we are into the Android saga.

Please buy a book The Lord of Shadows Rises. It is on Amazon with the description.

I just got two four out of 5 star reviews


	8. AN: NEW Book

A/N:

New Book out

I have published a new book. Sequel to the Lord of Shadows Rises. Title Lord of shadows redemption. It only available for preorder on kindle. It will be out on Oct. The paperback will be out tomorrow on amazon.

Synopsis 

The battle against the Lord of Shadows forced the world into a unified government. Peace has for the most part been achieved. However, there will always be those with evil in their hearts. The Order of White Rose must protect the world from destruction.

I do recommend you read the first book if plan on buying it.

It is around 110 pages paper back around 90 some page kindle. Much smaller then my last book. Please support me buy my book. Hopefully it edited better. But I am not sure till I get reviews. Even if you don't your support on fanfiction is boost to my moral, I appreciate it anyways and keep reading.

Thanks for you support by review my fanfiction or buy my book. Thanks you my fans


	9. Android Menace

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

Android Menace

Xxx

Alexander was currently at the Son house, with Piccolo and Goku. Next to him was Gohan. "First I would like to face Gohan and see where he is in power and skill."

"Alright Master," said Gohan.

The battle was fierce as Gohan showed e made great strides in his training.

It had been thee years as the four quickly took off. Getting to an island Nine miles west of South City, they see Krillin fly to them. "I see you have grown stronger," said Alexander. They land and get ready. Yamcha and Tien arrive.

"Some else is coming," said Alexander. "It's Bulma."

In an air car, Bulma was holding a small baby. "What are you doing here?" asked Krillin.

"I wanted to see the Androids,' said the blue haired woman.

"This is reckless," said Alexander. "I want you away from the fighting, when it start. You can watch, but from a distance."

"Who's the kid?" asked Krillin taking note of the child.

Xxx

Another air car appears, it's Yajarobi. "You here to fight to?" asked Krillin.

"Oh this is my son, Trunks," said Bulma.

"Is he yours Yamcha?" asked Krillin.

"No, you won't believe who's it is," said the bandit.

"From what I can gather, from the ki signature. Vegeta is the father," said Alexander.

"Yes," said Bulma.

"Yajarobi, did you come to fight?" asked Krillin.

"No, I came to give you sensu beans."

"I'm out," said the fat man. Getting back in his air car, he flies away. After getting a bit of distance, the Z fighters see an explosion. "Yajarobi!" shouted Goku.

"I don't sense anything," said Krillin.

"They might be pure machine that is why," said Gohan.

"Very good, my student," said Alexander. "That was what I though as well."

They see two figures fly down to the city. "Find them," said Goku as the Z fighter fly into the city.

Xxx

In the city an old man and mime landed on the street. "Get out of the road," said a motorist.

The old man sees goes to the car and pulls out the motor. With one swift punch sends it flying.

Yamcha was walking around the town. When he heard screaming. "That was close," said Yamcha. Running to the sound he sees the hat with the logo of the red ribbon army. "I found them."

"Yamcha," said the mime looking android.

"Not Goku, but maybe his screams will bring out Goku. The old man rushes the former bandit and blast a hole right through his chest. He then grabs his face and Yamcha struggling starts to slow down.

The old man is sent flying. Behind the behind were he was standing was Alexander. "You alright?"

"Fine, Grand Master," said Yamcha.

"19 get rid of him," said the old man.

Alexander goes into the snake form rapidly punches 19. "I can't sense ki from him," said the old man. Firing a blast at a church, Alexander quickly goes to intercept. He does not see the Android blindside him sending him into a building.

"The other Z fighter fly down . "So those are the androids?" asked Piccolo. "Kind of funny looking."

"Son Goku," said the old man.

"He know who we are?" asked Goku.

"Dr. Gero, has studied you groups for year," said old man.

"Wait, there are innocents on the island," said Goku.

"Many could get in our way, I will see to it they do not," said the android. He eyes turn red and he fire a small beam out of it. Vaporizing half the city.

"Stop it," said Goku as he flies and punches the droid in the cheek knocking his hat off.

"You have a problem with my methods?" asked the old man. "You can lead us to a battle ground."

The Z fighter and the two androids fly off leaving half the city smoldering.

They stop at an island. "This is far enough," said the Android.

Alexander and Piccolo look around. "What do you think?" asked Piccolo through telepathy.

"Rocky outcrop, perfect for hiding," said Alexander. "If the battle goes bad for them. They can hide."

"That is what I thought," said Piccolo.

Xxx

"Now my programming has shown you are weaker than us," said the old man.

"Did, you monitor our battles in space?" asked Goku.

"No we had enough data to anticipate any power increases," said the android.

"Then you don't know Goku is a Super Saiyan," said Piccolo with a smirk.

"Super Saiyan?" asked the old man. With a yell Goku transforms. "A minor miscalculation. 19 kill him."

Goku disappeared and reappeared, sending the fat android into the sky. The battle turns into a slug match. Alexander was watching the battle a frown on his face. "Something's not right Goku should have finished him with a single punch," said the Grand Master.

"What do you mean Master?" asked Gohan.

"I can sense it, his energy has dropped drastically," said the Grand Master. "Wait a minutes. The virus has spread.'

Piccolo frowns. "He seemed tried form flying to this location."

"We have to move in," said Alexander as he blitzes the fat android, but is blocked by the old man.

"I will not have you interference," said the android.

"They hear a scream and Goku is on the ground clutching his heart. 19 lands on the Saiyan and starts to beat him up. "Your energy is all mine."

He starts to drain Goku's energy ,but is sent back by a kick. "Damnit," said the voice of Vegeta. "You knew you would contract the virus."

"Vegeta?" asked Alexander. "Nice timing, did you do it?"

"Thanks to the notes you gave me," said Vegeta. "Get Kakarot away from the battle, take him to his house and give him the antidote."

Yamcha picks up Goku. "I will take him back," said Yamcha.

Xxx

The old man looked at Vegeta with contempt. "What can you do?" asked the old man.

"I too have attained that level," said Vegeta. With a yell his hair turns blond.

"Not him too," said the old man. "19, kill him."

Vegeta rushes the android and send a powerful punch. "Does a bucket of bold, experience fear?"

The android send a powerful punch to Vegeta jaw. "Congrats. You landed the only punch you'll get."

Grabbing, Vegeta's arms the android smirks. "Now I shall drain all of your energy."

"Have as much as you want," said Vegeta, powering up. Vegeta quickly jumps up and presses his fet on the androids face.

After struggling the arms are ripped off the android. 19 tries to flee, but is blasted by Vegeta. "Now for the old man."

"Damnit he destroy 19," said the old man. "I got to escape."

He tires leaves the area, but is blocked by Alexander. "Going somewhere Gero?"

"You will not stop me," said the named droid. "I will take you down first."

He fires a blast at the Grand master and leaves. "Coward."

Vegeta fly down. "We have to find him."

"Split up," said Alexander.

The hunt is on for the last android.

Xxx

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter hopefully it will be longer next time


	10. 16,17 AND 18

This is based of my book/ original published work

Copy righted.

The Lord of Shadows Rises

I don't own Dragonball Z

I do own the Lord of Shadows

Grand Master Z

16,17 AND 18

XXX

A few miles away, Trunks appears. "What," he said. Looking down he sees the head of Android 19. "This is definitely one of Gero's."

Flying off to the power of the Z fighter. Getting there, he sees. Vegeta looking around with the other fighters trying to figure out where Gero went. "Hey Trunks," said Alexander

"Why was there a different android?" asked Trunks.

"Different?" asked the Grand Master. "Weren't those the androids?"

"No, not the ones I fought," said Trunk.

"Multiverse theory," said Alexander. "We better find Gero."

The Z fighters spread out. Gero was getting to his lab. He spies Krillin. "I will take his energy," though the mad doctor. He quick attacks Krillin and starts to steal his energy, leaving the bald man for dead.

Getting to his lab he sees the Z fighter flying down. He quickly enters and locks metal door.

Inside the lab Gero goes to some pods. "Got no choice but to activate 17 and 18," though Gero. He opens the two pods and a black-haired male and blond haired female walks out.

"Greetings doctor," said the female. "How can we serve?"

"Good the reprograming of you personalities worked. I have Goku's friends right outside and I need them taken care off," said Gero.

"Of course, doctor," said the black male. He eyes the remote in Gero's hand. The door is blasted opens.

"Kill them," ordered the doctor. The remote is stolen by the black-haired android. "What are you doing?"

"I have had enough taking orders from you?" said the male android. He sticks his hand in Gero's metal body. He falls and is quickly crushed by the black-haired android. Looking around he sees another pod with the number 16. "Another android? Let's open it up."

Trunks seeing this fire a blast. "Why did you do that?" asked Alexander. "You made an unprovoked attack."

The smoke clear and the androids are un harmed. They open the pod and an Orange android appears. "What is your designation?" asked 17.

"I am android 16," said the orange haired android.

"I am 17," said the black-haired male.

"18," said the blond.

"What is your primary programing?" asked 18.

"I am too kill Goku," said 16.

"Let's go," said 17

They walk out, ignoring the group and fly off. "They are going after Goku," said Alexander. "We should stop them."

Vegeta growled and flies off. "Wait father," said Trunk.

"I will go after him," said Alexander as the Grand Master flies off.

XXX

On a main high way, the three Androids land. "I see one them followed us," said 17. "Let's have some fun."

Vegeta lands. "You though you could escape," said the prince.

"Who wants this?" asked 17. "How about you 16?"

"I am too only kill Goku," said the big android.

18 steps up. "I will take him," she said.

"Wait," said a voice as Alexander flies down. "I will take one of you on."

"I changed my target," said 18. "He will make for a better challenge."

"Very well," said Alexander. "It is a little crowded, follow me.

The two take off. "Well it looks like it's you and me Vegeta," said 17.

"It seems so Android."

XXX

Alexander landed with 18 right behind him. "Let's get started tough guy," said 18.

Alexander power up. "Why can't I sense your energy?" asked 18.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Alexander. Androids 18 rushes Alexander and goes for a punch. Blocking it, Alexander retaliates with a kick. Sending her in the sky. Disappearing and appears above her, Alexander punches her into the ground. "I was excepting more."

Androids 18 fires multiple energy blast which are batted away. She appears behind Alexander and kicks him away. Quickly capitalizing on her slight advantage, 18 fire energy blast at Alexander. "Got him."

The smoke clears and Alexander is seen unharmed. "Impressive," said Alexander. "That actually singed me slightly."

Alexander charged forward and send 18 back with a powerful punch. She flies back and rams him. "This is the most fun I had so far," said Alexander. Alexander snaps his head to the direction of Vegeta. "Shit Vegeta's power is dropping."

"I must bid you ado Ms. Eighteen," said Alexander.

"We're not done here," she shouted. She is knocked out.

"Yes we are," said Alexander. He flies off. He sees the Earth Special Forces on the ground. He sees 17. "You better tend to your sister."

17 nods his head, knowing he has good chance of losing flies off. Getting to the down group. Alexander pop a senzu in their mouth. "You all right?" asked Alexander.

"I don't get it," said Trunk. "The Androids in my timeline were never this strong."

"At least your all alive," said Alexander. "Let regroup."

Piccolo was looking at the distance. He flies off. "Where's he going?" asked Tien.

I think he is going to fuse with Kami," said Krillin. "I direction he went is towards the tower."

"Very well, you all head back to Kami house," said Alexander.

"What about you?" asked Tien.

"I have to go somewhere else," said Alexander. He disappears.

XXX

At the lookout Piccolo was standing in front of Kami. "You know why I have come."

"Yes, Piccolo. However; the androids aren't the real threat," said the elder Namekian. "I have sensed a much greater evil, for four years. In this case I would wait, but we should fuse and quickly end this threat."

"Then we agree," said Piccolo.

"We must hurry," said Kami. The two quickly do the merger and the power is quickly increased to new heights.

"Take care Mr. Popo," said the Super Namek.

XXX

Trunk and the others were at Kami house after moving Goku there. The Phone ring. Master Roshi walks in. "Trunks it's for you."

Trunk get the phone. "Hello.'

"Trunk, it's your mother. A Capsule Corp team found something identical to your time machine," said Bulma.

"That is impossible. We barley were able make one," said Trunk.

"It's by Ginger town. Can you come over and help me verify," said Bulma.

"I will meet you there," said Trunks.

"I will go with you," said Gohan. The two fly off.

XXX

Back at Ginger Town Piccolo was shocked as he found the city deserted. "What happened? I don't anyone but Frieza and wait I also sense Goku and the others. What the hell is going on?"

XXX

Alexander was standing at his temple. "You know why I asked to be brought back?" asked the Grand Master. "I want to train you and your daughter."

"I really apricate what you did for my family but why offer me this?" asked the man.

"The Earth needs a champion and I believe you should be the public hero of the earth."

"I guess I can. All right I can do it."

"Since you did win in the world martial arts tournament. I will train you to utilize ki," said Alexander.

"Right.'

XXXX

End

a/n: Who is this fighter who Alexander has taken on as a student. Find out next time on Grand Master Z. Please check out my book The Lord of Shadows Rises and The sequel The Lord of Shadows Redemption. Working on a third. It is on Amazon 


End file.
